Descriptions
by jnicweb
Summary: Arthur is a lot of things to Merlin; a master, a king, an acquaintance, a pain in the behind...and maybe a friend? Merlin is a lot of things to Arthur; a servant, a girl's petticoat, an acquaintance...and maybe a friend?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little something about Merlin describing Arthur. I apologize for anyone who read this story early on. I accidentally labeled it the wrong thing, and it was bad. Sorry:( but here it is again.**

A clot pole; he never listens to his servant's advice, even though, time after time, he turns out being right.

Arrogant; always thinks he's right, and can handle anything. He doesn't realize that sometimes it's okay to ask for help.

Self-serving; everything he does is for himself. Doesn't think about anyone except himself.

Bratty; he thinks servants are there to boss around and terrorize. He thinks he's god's gift to everyone and everything should just come to him.

Selfish; doesn't realize that there are starving people in the lower towns, and the food he throws away on a daily basis could feed a whole family for a week.

Dumb; his servant always has to write Arthur's speeches for him because the king claims he "doesn't have time for it," when in reality, the servant is much better at it than his king is.

Egotistical; since he's the king, he thinks everyone loves him. He gets quite a shock when his servant comes crashing into his life, with insults and comebacks that would shame even a king.

Aggravating; the long list of chores is bad enough from Gaius, from Arthur it's too much. The king thinks the servant just has nothing else better to do than wash his socks and muck out the stables.

Blind; does he not see all the times the servant has saved his royal backside? A little recognition would be nice once and a while.

Incompetent; idiot can't even dress himself properly.

Condescending; just because he's a servant doesn't make him automatically stupid. Arthur doesn't realize that a person's social standing doesn't affect their heart.

Agile; the servant has never seen someone move with such fluidity and grace.

Obnoxious; makes his presence known to everyone with a loud exclamation in various stages of inebriation at the tavern.

Childish; thinks he can order his servant around. But he will always do whatever he wants, Arthur can stick it.

Stubborn; never budges in his beliefs and ideas. Once his mind is made up, there's no changing it.

Ferocious; when he stares down enemies, with his chain mail, Camelot red cape blowing behind him, sword at his side, and a steely look in his eyes, the servant dreads the day that look will be fixed on him.

Courageous; always ready to sacrifice himself for his people. Sometimes it's called for, and other times it's not, but Arthur doesn't realize that he needs to live for his people.

Loyal; to his kingdom and to his friends. His knights always know their king has their backs.

Generous; the way he secretly slips his servant pieces of his own dinner, so he stays nourished is noticed, and appreciated.

Powerful; with the loyalty of the best knights in all the kingdoms, anyone can see that Arthur Pendragon is not someone to mess with.

Dedicated; everyday Arthur is out there, training with his knights, to make them better, and also himself.

Cautious; of every sorcerer and visiting king, just in case they betray him. He's just not cautious of the right people. Namely his family.

Prejudiced; thinks all magic is evil, because that's all he's been expose to. But the servant will make sure that will change someday.

Groggy; especially in the morning when the servant wakes him up.

Intelligent; knows exactly what to say to visiting dignitaries so he stays in their good books, and simultaneously making fun of them without their noticing. But his servant notices.

Level-headed; always cool and collected in sticky situations. Never loses his head, and comes up with a plan with the least amount of casualties.

Funny; the way he thinks he can beat the servant in the "make up weird words" game. The servant always wins that game.

Sentimental; Arthur thinks he's being secretive when he takes out his mother's old gown and holds it to his face when he's having a bad day, but the servant catches everything.

Revered; the people love their king. And so they should.

Charming; all the visiting princesses giggle behind their dainty hands when he bows low to them, and invites them on a tour of the castle. But the servant knows it's all a show, because the king has his eyes on a beautiful maid who doesn't treat him like the king he is. And he knows Arthur could use some of that in his life.

Strong; both physically and mentally. He knows what he wants, and he goes for it.

Curious; too curious for his own good. Always wants to know what his servant has been up to, where he's been, everything that doesn't need to be unearthed. But Arthur has never been a good listener.

Good ruler; he will be good for the people. They deserve a good king who has their interests at heart.

Vulnerable; he will do anything to protect the ones he loves. And that's a weakness Arthur hopes will never be exploited.

Clever; he figures out traps and plans faster than anybody the servant has ever met.

Stoic; even when his father dies, Arthur can't open up to anyone. Except his servant; who holds him as he cries.

Gentle; when he wants to be. With Gwen, the king is always smiles and soft touches. Even with his servant he can sometimes have a peaceful look on his face that says he never wants this to change. But then the servant does something stupid and the moment passes, but he can swear he saw something in his king's eyes that said they were more than just king and servant.

Playful; on hunts with just his servant's Arthur lets go, and whoops and hollers in the forest. They play tag, hide-and-seek, and for one moment, they are not king and servant, but two boys playing in the woods with not a care in the world.

Inspiring; the servant wishes he could be half the man Arthur is.

Reliable; the servant knows that when he looks behind him, the king will be there to protect and save his wayward servant.

A friend

**Arthur describing Merlin will be next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part where Arthur is describing Merlin.**

An idiot; can't even come up with an amusing excuse as to why he was late, again.

A useless servant; he never does anything right and makes the laundry more dirty than it was before.

Late; never on time for anything, especially in the morning when Arthur has places to be. Would it kill him to wake up a couple minutes earlier so he can get to places on time?

Clumsy; always falling over himself doing everything. He's the reason for the multiple dents in armor.

Lazy; always in the tavern for some reason. And sleeping on the job.

Insubordinate; no one gets away with calling the king a "clot pole." No one.

Annoyingly cheerful; all the bloody time. Does he not know the definition of the word "serious"?

Talkative; he never shuts up. He just prattles about everything and nothing. But sometimes it's soothing.

Skinny; the boy is skin and bones. He really needs to eat more. A strong wind would just blow him over.

A girl's petticoat; he gets upset over hunting. We have to eat something Merlin.

Awkward; his gangly limbs crash into everything when he walks. He has no control over his body at all. And he's a terrible liar, always blushing and stuttering.

Secretive; he's hiding something behind the façade of incapableness and inability.

Fast; he's never seen anyone run as fast as Merlin when the king is chasing after him yelling and throwing things.

Irritating; his constant babble about things gets on his nerves sometimes. He just talks, and gets the king distracted from his paperwork.

Guarded; he always glances over his shoulders to make sure they aren't being followed. And he disappears randomly and refuses to answer questions about where he's been.

Ridiculous; those ears. Come on. They are impossibly large and stick out, but they're adorable.

Helpful; when he's not tripping over himself that is. He is always at the market, giving money to dirty children, mending torn clothes, fetching water for the sick, cooking meals for the weak, and taking care of the needy. Merlin takes so much care of everyone else, he forgets about himself sometimes.

Jokester; throwing jibs and jokes at everyone, making fun of all the knights, the king, even himself. Merlin delivers everything with a smile though, so everything is said in jest.

Stubbornly loyal; always insisting on going on hunts and battles, even though servants aren't required. But it's comforting having someone at his back.

Impulsive; doing whatever he wants without thinking about the consequences. Like insulting Lord Daren in front of Uther. He was a disrespectful toad, but Merlin didn't need to say it to his face.

Kind; giving his meals to the injured knights on patrols, patching them up with his limited supplies, ready with a kind word to a down-trodden friend.

Sensitive; never, ever call into question Merlin's attachment to his scarves. You will regret it. Dearly.

Defiant; never following the king's orders to stay behind. But the truth is, the king wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone other than Merlin guarding his back.

Patient; always puts up with the king even when he throws things at the servant, and calls him names, and is generally horrible to him. The king does not know why Merlin stays, after all the things he's said to him over the years.

Blunt; doesn't sugarcoat things. Sometimes the king needs a bit of comforting words, but Merlin always says it like it is. And the king is grateful he can rely on Merlin for the truth.

Sassy; always ready with a comeback that leaves the king speechless. Merlin calls attention to his arrogance, his pride, his inability to care about anything, his impulsiveness and rash decisions that he later regrets, every fault the king has really. But he can't get mad at Merlin when he himself does the same thing to the servant.

Passionate; about the peasants, about the kingdom, about the great land the king is supposedly supposed to create. Sometimes it's endearing; other times it's annoying.

Outspoken; never hesitates to speak his mind. To the king, or to anyone else, even though he repeatedly gets put in the stocks for it.

Adventurous; always so excited when they have to bust in somewhere to save the day and the kingdom. He's like a little kid, playing knights and heroes, except he's normally the hero who gets no credit for his bravery. And for some reason, he's okay with giving the credit to his king.

Clever; always getting them out of trouble with a crazy idea that actually works. Like that time they got captured by bandits and Merlin pretended to switch sides so he could free Arthur while the bandits were sleeping.

Independent; never wants any help even when he's half dead from exhaustion, limping from a broken ankle, and dehydrated. He will say he's fine, then collapse from overexertion.

Devoted; to the king and his people. The king doesn't think he's ever met someone who cares about the kingdom more than Merlin.

Strong; how does he manage to carry the armor and the supplies when they go hunting? He is a stick of a boy, but manages to do everything by himself.

Reliable; Merlin is always there, with a comforting gesture, a cheeky grin, a well-timed jib that takes his mind off of pressing matters. And when the king turns around, he knows Merlin will always be there.

Inspiring; the king wishes he instilled the same confidence in his men that Merlin instills in him.

Brave; throwing himself in danger all the time. One of these days, he's not going to be so lucky to get out of these scraps alive. And the king dreads that day.

Wise; sometimes he comes out with comments about the "once and future king" and how he will unite Albion, and save the kingdom. And the king knows he's talking about him. And it scares him, the amount of trust the servant has placed in him. He's not sure he deserves it.

A friend

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
